Lord of Shadows (Piloto)
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Hyodo Issei es abandonado causando que se convierta en el mal contra el que solía luchar. Su caída a las tinieblas es inminente pero aún en la oscuridad encontrará la felicidad. Pero nada dura para siempre.
1. chapter 1

_**El Señor Oscuro Vampiro**_

"Andad entre tanto que tenéis luz, para que no os sorprendan las tinieblas" – Juan XII, 35.

Esta es la historia del Hyodo Issei, el Sekiryuutei. El héroe que salvó al mundo en varias ocasiones y su posterior caída en la oscuridad.

Hyodo Issei había logrado derrotar a Trihexa, la bestia del apocalipsis, el mundo sobrenatural y el mundo humano estaban a salvo. Como recompensa a sus logros tuvo el honor de ser promovido a demonio de clase alta. Se hizo con una gran fama en todas las mitologías, recibiendo una multitud de reconocimientos. Él empezó a construir un gigantesco castillo en su territorio el cual recibió después de su ascenso.

El castillo donde esperaba vivir el resto de su vida con las mujeres que amaba, Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Asia Argento, Koneko Toujou, Irina Shido, Xenovia Quarta, Ravel Phoenix y la Valquiria Rossweisse. Aunque esta última aún no había aclarado sus sentimientos respecto a él ni él para con ella. Se sentía atraído hacia ella, no podía negar que era hermosa y tenía un gran cuerpo tal como a él le gustaba.

Los sucesos posteriores podrían considerarse desafortunados en muchos aspectos y acabaron desencadenando el inicio de la mayor amenaza que tendrían que enfrentar.

Rias empezó a rodearse de muchos jóvenes apuestos y bien parecidos de la clase alta de la sociedad demoníaca al igual que Akeno en las múltiples fiestas a las que asistían. Poco a poco se distanciaron de su caballero de armadura carmesí, sin que se dieran cuenta y sin tomar en consideración los sentimientos ese caballero empezaron a salir con dos jóvenes herederos de clase alta pero querían seguir siendo buenas amigas de Issei por todas las cosas que pasaron juntos.

-Lo siento pero yo no quiero ser amigo de ustedes.

Con estas palabras terminó con ellas, fue muy doloroso para él. Los padres de Rias, Zeoticus y Venelana Gremory apoyaron a su hija en su decisión, creían que su novio actual sería un mejor heredero para que Issei. Sirzechs y Grayfia también lo creyeron, únicamente Milicas se entristeció por esta noticia ya que consideraba a Issei como su modelo a seguir y un hermano mayor.

Issei nunca le cayó del todo bien a Baraquiel por lo que se alegró de que su hija encontrara un mejor hombre a su parecer.

Asia, Irina y Xenovia decidieron dedicarse de lleno a la iglesia. Asia y Xenovia eran demonios pero gracias a la bendición de Michael podían hacerlo. Al igual que Rias y Akeno se fueron distanciando de Issei. Al pasar más tiempo con los jóvenes seguidores de la iglesia encontraron mejores hombres con quienes compartían más cosas en común que con el castaño. Pero ellas siquiera se molestaron en hablar con Issei creyendo que con no decirle nada y con el paso del tiempo él lo aceptaría.

Él no lo aceptó.

Ravel Phoenix decidió regresar con su familia y aceptar un matrimonio arreglado. La razón de esto fue el pensar que Issei nunca cambiaría su forma pervertida de ser. Koneko decidió alejarse de él también por su perversión, a diferencia de las demás ella no salía con nadie.

Rossweisse aún no aclaraba sus sentimientos y se sentía insegura de empezar una relación con él, principalmente por ser mayor que él. Su inseguridad fue la que los distanció. Pero a diferencia de las demás ella era la única a quién Issei no le tenía rencor.

Una vez que la construcción del castillo fue terminada ordenó construir murallas y torres alrededor. Una vez que fueran terminadas todos debían irse y no volver a su territorio. Se encerró dentro del castillo.

 **Un año después.**

Todos se preguntaban por el Sekiryuutei. Durante este tiempo muchas personas, medios importantes del inframundo y programas de televisión transmitían las noticias de que Hyodo Issei, el héroe de la guerra no había salido de su castillo en todo este tiempo.

 **Cuatro años después.**

Los medios entrevistaron a los padres de Issei, ellos informaron que su hijo se comunicó con ellos antes de encerrarse en su castillo despidiéndose porque quizás nunca volvería a salir.

 **Siete años después.**

Los medios y todo el mundo sobrenatural ya no transmitían nada al respecto sobre el Sekiryuutei.

 **Diez años después.**

El mundo sobrenatural era atacado por nuevos enemigos. Después de la desaparición del Sekiryuutei miembros sobrevivientes de la Brigada del Caos reunieron aliados para intentar destruir el inframundo en nombre del fallecido Rizevim Lucifer. Durante mucho tiempo realizaron pequeñas escaramuzas con éxito en varias ciudades del inframundo.

 **Doce años después.**

Debido al éxito de los ataques de la Brigada del Caos en el inframundo muchos ángeles caídos rebeldes rescataron a Kokabiel de su prisión en el Cocyto y liderados por él atacaban Grigory. Ares, el dios de la guerra junto liberó a los titanes de su prisión en el tártaro y se proponían destruir el Olimpo. Loki desató el Ragnarok al liberar al Nidhogg, el dragón que roía las raíces del árbol de la vida Yggdrasil. Casi todas las mitologías sufrían ataques similares pero a menor escala. Solo el cielo y el mundo humano estaban exentos. Por último el territorio de los vampiros era asediado por las huestes al servicio del misterioso Señor Oscuro.

Sin Hyodo Issei, el grupo DxD se disolvió, no era un secreto que se había encerrado en su castillo después de ser abandonado por las mujeres que decían amarlo por lo que muchos las culpaban por todo lo que ocurría actualmente. La alianza también se disolvió porque todos estaban ocupados defendiendo sus territorios como para ayudar a los demás. Muchos intentaron entrar al castillo de Hyodo Issei buscando su ayuda pero una impenetrable barrera de energía se los impedía.

¿Pero qué sucedió con Hyodo Issei? Durante todo ese tiempo encerrado lo único que hizo fue meditar. Se preguntaba una y otra vez porque lo habían dejado sus chicas, tal vez fue su perversión, su indecisión, no lo sabía. Recorría el castillo de una punta a la otra con la voz de Draig como su único acompañante. Perdió la cuenta de cuantos días habían pasado, transcurrió más tiempo y se olvidó de Rias, Akeno, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Koneko y Ravel pero Rossweisse seguía en sus pensamientos.

Quería verla y saber que había sido de su vida, tenía que admitir que aún tenía sentimientos por ella. Decidido a ir por ella y hacerla su mujer se preparó para salir. En todo ese tiempo había perdido condición física y descuidado su apariencia. Se puso en forma y arregló su cabello el cual casi le llegaba a los hombros. Pero aún se preguntaba como enfrentaría a Rossweisse después de tanto tiempo, fue en ese momento que escuchó fuertes explosiones muy cerca de su castillo.

La Brigada del Caos estaba atacando una ciudad cercana y muchas otras ciudades al mismo tiempo con monstruos gigantes muy similares a cuando murió y fue revivido por el Gran Rojo y Ophis, la cual regresó a la Brecha Dimensional después de la guerra. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta de salir y encontrar a Rossweisse. Siendo la segunda torre de Rias debía estar peleando en estos momentos.

Se vistió un traje de combate rojo con ornamentos de plateados, guanteletes y botas de Mithril los cuales fueron regalos de Odín después de la guerra y se puso en marcha. No le tomo mucho tiempo ni esfuerzo acabar con el primer monstruo, los demonios que estaban combatiendo en ese lugar no reconocían a quién había acabado sin mucho trabajo a ese monstruo al cual habían estado combatiendo por horas.

-Es el Oppai Dragon- gritaron un grupo de adolescentes quienes veían su programa de niños, el cual fue cancelado después de su desaparición. De inmediato los medios que se encontraban transmitiendo la batalla enfocaron con sus cámaras a Issei, esas imágenes fueron transmitidas a todo el inframundo. El Sekiryuutei había vuelto para salvarlos.

No se quedó ahí, se puso en marcha a la capital del inframundo donde sentía la mayor presencia de enemigos. La ciudad se encontraba muy dañada, la mayoría de los edificios habían sido destruidos y los demonios que se encontraban combatiendo a duras penas podían contener a los monstruos. Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Seekvaira Agares y Sairaorg Bael junto con sus respectivos séquitos habían sido enviados a combatir por los Cuatro Grandes Maous.

Rias había contraído nupcias con el joven por el cual dejó a quien la librara de su compromiso con Raiser Phoenix. En cuanto esta crisis inició Zeoticus y Venelana esperaban que su yerno demostrara el poder del siguiente heredero de casa Gremory, grande fue su decepción cuando no había podido siquiera derrotar a la Brigada del Caos en sus primeros ataques. Ahora pensaban en Issei. Tenían remordimientos y se lamentaban de apoyar a su hija en su decisión. De igual manera lo hacían Sirzechs y Grayfia.

La pareja de Akeno también había resultado ser un completo inútil a la hora del combate, los novios de Asia, Irina y Xenobia eran fuertes por lo que fueron reencarnados en ángeles. Irina y su novio tuvieron que subir al cielo por órdenes de Michael. Los novios de Asia y Xenovia las abandonaron en cuanto la alianza se rompió para subir al cielo. Actualmente todos los ángeles se encontraban en el cielo y no tenían permitido salir en el caso de que ellos también fueran atacados.

Ravel también se casó pero su marido sí resultó ser un buen partido, había elevado el nombre de la casa Phoenix mediante los Rating Games y en cuanto la crisis estalló se lanzó valientemente al combate.

Rias, Sona, Seekvaira, Sairaorg y sus séquitos trataban de detener a los monstruos sin mucho éxito, en ese momento una esfera de energía impactó con uno de estos últimos. Todos alzaron sus rostros para ver quién los estaba ayudando.

-Es él- gritó de alegría Sairaorg –Es Hyodo Issei.

Los ojos de Rias y las demás se iluminaron de alegría, su caballero de armadura carmesí había regresado para salvarlas, era lo que creían.

-Balance Breaker Boosted Gear Scale Mail- dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que todos lo escucharan.

Su armadura carmesí cubrió una vez más su cuerpo y se dispuso a combatir.

-Vamos, demuéstrales que no has perdido el toque- lo alentó Draig.

El demonio que había recibido el ataque anterior fue rematado con un rayo de energía aún más grande. Otro de los monstruos intentó atraparlo, lo esquivó y seguidamente también fue reducido a cenizas. Al ver que dos de los monstruos fueron destruidos muy fácilmente los terroristas que controlaban a los monstruos lanzaron un conjuro de magia a gran escala para fusionar a los monstruos restantes en uno mucho más grande.

Issei se lanzó en vuelo directo hacía él pero el monstruo a pesar de su tamaño era más veloz y fuerte, consiguió atraparlo en una de sus manos e intentó aplastarlo. Issei se liberó con esfuerzo solo para que el monstruo lo atrapara con la otra mano y lo estampara contra el techo de un edificio, el monstruo se disponía a aplastarlo nuevamente con ambos manos, él lo esquivó y concentró su energía en un disparo lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar al monstruo.

Podía acabar con el monstruo pero gastaría mucha energía por lo que se dispuso a atacar a quienes controlaban al monstruo los cuales había divisado en un edificio cercano.

-No te acerques- gritaron horrorizados al verlo volar hacía ellos pero era demasiado tarde y solo pudieron sudar frío mientras eran vaporizados y el monstruo se deshacía en partículas.

Todos los presentes lanzaron gritos de alegría, los medios lo enfocaron y todos los que en ese momento estuvieran viendo la transmisión se regocijaron de recuperar a su héroe.

Al perder a los monstruos los miembros restantes de la brigada de caos perdieron la moral y fueron vencidos por los demonios.

Issei bajó a tierra y se dirigió a los terroristas que yacían en el suelo, tomó del cuello a uno de ellos.

-Dime quién es tu líder y donde está si aprecias tu vida.

-No me mates por favor, es Cao Cao y se encuentra peleando en el territorio Glaysia-Labolas.

-Issei- Gritaron Asia y Xenovia corriendo hacía él.

-Veo que se encuentran bien- dijo sin prestarles mucha atención.

Issei buscaba con la vista a Rossweisse, Rias y Akeno se mantenían distantes de él, Sona lo saludó cordialmente, Seekvaira le felicitó su victoria y Sairaorg le dio unas palmadas en la espalda pero él no les prestaba demasiada atención. Todos habían crecido y tenían aspectos más maduros. Issei al no ver a Rossweisse se dirigió a Rias.

Ella tenía tantas cosas que decirle, quería volver a su lado.

-Issei, yo quiero decirte que…

-¿Dónde está Rossweisse?

-¿Eh?

-Respóndeme

-E-ella regresó a Asgard y se casó.

Esas palabras rompieron su corazón como si de cristal fuera, ella era su última esperanza. Intentó ocultar su tristeza y se dispuso a marcharse, necesitaba descargar su ira con alguien por lo que fue en busca de Cao Cao. Ambos chocaron en un duelo encarnizado donde Issei se impuso con gran esfuerzo. Con su líder derrotado la Brigada del Caos perdió la voluntad de pelear y cayeron ante los demonios.

Todo el inframundo estalló en júbilo, habían sido salvados por el Sekiryuutei una vez más. Con la crisis superada se disponía a encerrarse en su castillo nuevamente pero todas las personas que había conocido lo esperaban a las afueras de este.

Kiba, Gasper y Saji lo saludaron y agradecieron por haberlos salvado. Era bueno volver a verlos después de todo seguían siendo amigos. Recibió regalos de parte de la familia de Sona y Seekvaira, Sairaorg y su madre también le agradecieron, conoció al esposo de Ravel quién le dio las gracias ya que el derrotó a Cao Cao y permitió que la Brigada fuera vencida de una vez por todas. Por último estaban a quienes no quería ver.

-Issei por favor queremos que vuelvas con nosotros, con Rias- decía Zeoticus.

-Escuchen, yo ya he olvidado lo que pasó pero no volveré con ustedes.

-Issei-kun, cometimos un error al haberte cambiado- decía Akeno.

-Por favor Issei, déjame demostrarte que estoy arrepentida- le pedía Xenovia.

-Issei-san-decía Asia con los ojos llorosos.

-Sempai-decía Koneko.

-Basta por favor- ya he dejado eso en el pasado pero no quiere decir que podamos volver a tener la misma relación de antes- contestó Issei- No debí haber salido del castillo, solo perdí mi tiempo buscando algo que perdí.

-Issei-kun, tú has salvado una vez más el inframundo- le decía Venelana.

-Como ya dije, no debí haber salido.

-¿Y qué harás ahora, encerrarte una vez más? Vuelve con nosotros.

-No me molesten. Váyanse de mi territorio.

Diciendo esto Issei entró al castillo. Pasaron varias semanas después de esto. Issei seguía pensando en Rossweisse. Tal fue su necesidad que decidió ir a Asgard a su encuentro, lo que encontró allí fue el fragor de la batalla de los dioses del panteón nórdico contra Loki y el Nidhogg, no lo dudó un momento y se lanzó a pelear contra el dragón.

Luego de una intensa batalla la amenaza había sido superada y el Ragnarok había sido detenido, el pueblo de Asgard vitoreó a su salvador, todos los dioses celebraron la victoria de Issei pero nada de eso le importaba. De repente escuchó una voz familiar.

-Issei-kun

Él volteó para verla, allí se encontraba Rossweisse.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo Rossweisse-san.

Era aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba, había madurado en su aspecto y su cabello era aún más largo y sedoso que antaño. Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos y olvidado a que vino, necesitaba comprobar si lo que dijo Rias era cierto.

-Sí, realmente mucho tiempo.

-He deseado tanto volver a verte, oí que te casaste.

-Sí, deja que te presente a mi esposo.

Issei conoció al marido de Rossweisse, tenía que conocerlo, luego de una intensa charla donde ella le contó que fue de su vida al regresar a Asgard, él comprendió las razones y motivos que los distanciaron en el pasado. Podía ver que su esposo era un buen hombre, él la amaba y ella a él.

Debía alegrarse por ella pero no podía, su felicidad le causaba aún más dolor, sentía que había perdido lo único que le quedaba. "Lo que se pierde no se puede recuperar", había llegado a esa conclusión.

Le dolía el haberla perdido, en ese momento lo único que pasaba por su mente era morirse para dejar de sufrir, sentía que ya no le quedaba nada. Odín le informó que la mayoría de mitologías sufrían ataques.

Entonces tuvo una idea, enfrentar a todas esas amenazas con la esperanza de morir en combate. En esos momentos la muerte le parecía muy tentadora.

Primero se dirigió a Grigory donde venció a Kokabiel y a los ángeles caídos rebeldes, luego venció a los titanes y al dios de la guerra en una cruenta batalla que sería conocida como la Segunda Titanomaquia. Zeus le ofreció convertirlo en un dios como recompensa pero la rechazó. Así una por una todas las mitologías fueron salvadas y se erigió como el más grande héroe de la historia. Se levantaron estatuas y monumentos en su honor, se crearon canciones sobre sus hazañas pero nada de eso le interesaba.

Todas las batalla habían sido muy duras pero él había salido bien librado de todas ellas y se estaba convirtiendo en un faro de esperanza para todos, algo muy distinto de su propósito original.

Solo quedaba un enemigo, el cual esperaba que pudiera acabar con su vida. El Señor Oscuro que asediaba el territorio de los vampiros. El Señor Oscuro residía en una gran fortaleza situada en las montañas heladas donde la nieve caía sin cesar todo el año. Llevaba muchos días sin comer bien y durmiendo muy poco. Todo el camino al castillo había estado plagado de criaturas de la noche al servicio del Señor Oscuro, Licántropos, Muertos vivientes y demás criaturas.

Finalmente a unos pocos kilómetros del castillo se hallaba una aldea, decidió quedarse ahí para descansar antes de asaltar el castillo. La aldea parecía abandonada, las personas que la habitaban eran muy pocas y lo miraban con miedo desde sus ventanas. Decidió pasar la noche en la taberna del pueblo.

-¿Q-quién es?-preguntó asustado el tabernero.

-Busco un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-No es de por aquí ¿Qué ha venido a hacer en este lugar tan alejado?

-He venido en busca del Señor Oscuro.

-¿El Señor Oscuro? ¿El demonio que habita el castillo?

-Exacto.

-Si va al castillo lo matarán.

-No me importaría morir. Dígame ¿Esta aldea ha sido atacada?

-Lamentablemente, siempre ha habido ataques a las aldeas de toda esta región pero eran muy pocos. Desde hace unos meses los ataques aumentaron drásticamente, todas las demás aldeas han sido arrasadas. Los que intentaron huir fueron asesinados. Quedamos muy pocos en esta aldea.

-Lamento escuchar eso.

-Descuide, si quiere quedarse todas las habitaciones están disponibles, tengo comida y bebida. Tome la que quiera.

Comió y bebió hasta quedar satisfecho, esa noche una vez más era asaltado por terribles pesadillas en la que todos lo abandonaban, la oscuridad y la soledad lo consumían. Cada vez eran más frecuentes dichas pesadillas. Tal vez significaban algo a opinión de Draig.

Los gritos de los aldeanos pidiendo ayuda lo despertaron. La aldea se encontraba bajo ataque. Los vampiros habían llegado. Vistió su armadura y se dispuso ayudar.

Estos vampiros tenían una apariencia de murciélago antropomorfo, muy desagradable a su parecer. Las criaturas de la noche poco pudieron hacer en su contra. Los aldeanos estaban a salvo.

No esperó el amanecer y se puso en marcha al castillo. Tuvo que atravesar el inmenso patio del castillo infestado de Mandrágoras, los calabozos custodiados por Ghouls y Esqueletos vivientes, los salones vigilados por más vampiros.

Una de esas abominables criaturas le dijo que el Señor Oscuro residía en el torreón más grande del castillo. Para llegar ahí tuvo que atravesar los tejados de las torres superiores, la tormenta de nieve empeoraba dificultando su visón, frente a él se hallaban unas escaleras que a la vista parecían interminables las cuales conducían al torreón. Avanzó lentamente, paso a paso por los escalones cubiertos de nieve.

Destruyó la imponente puerta que daba acceso a la estructura. Sentada en un trono de piedra se encontraba una mujer de, vestía una túnica similar a un hábito de monja, pero con la parte delantera abierta para revelar parcialmente su vientre y escote. Su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos eran negros con irises rojos.

-Parece que tengo visitas- dijo con un tono sensual.

-¿Tú eres el Señor Oscuro?

-Así es querido.

Ella empezó a caminar hacia él, por un momento se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y contempló la belleza de esa mujer. De inmediato volvió a la realidad y se preparó para combatir.

-Relájate, no tengo intenciones de pelear.

Desapareció y apareció detrás de Issei mirándolo fijamente.

-Mmm. Nada mal, eres valiente y atractivo. Dime ¿No te gustaría quedarte conmigo? Te mostraré placeres que no conoces- dijo apoyando una mano en el hombro del castaño y la otra en su pecho.

-No he venido a eso.

-No, has venido con la esperanza de que te mate.

-¿C-como sabes eso?

-Tengo el poder de leer los corazones. Guardas mucho dolor y tristeza en tu interior, has sufrido por ser abandonado, tienes un miedo profundo a la soledad. Has venido a mí con la esperanza de morir, lamento decirte que es imposible.

-Qué quieres decir?

-Soy fuerte pero no podría vencerte, he visto tus recuerdos, a quienes venciste antes eran más poderosos que yo.

Al escuchar estas palabras Issei se desplomó de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo.

-Maldición, todo esto para nada- se lamentaba.

Ella lo tomó de la barbilla y levantó su rostro.

-Quédate conmigo, te convertiré en un vampiro pura sangre al igual que yo. Me quedaré a tu lado por toda la eternidad.

-¿En serio?-le preguntó dejándose llevar por el momento.

-Si aceptas el vampirismo de mi progenie, sólo podrás pensar en mí, te olvidaras de aquellas quienes te causaron tanto dolor.

-Y-yo quiero dejar de sufrir.

-Lo harás, acepta y seré tuya al igual que tú serás mío.

En ese momento Hyodo Issei se perdió toda la luz que le quedaba y se unió a las tinieblas.

Carmilla, la reina vampiro le dio de beber su sangre convirtiéndose en un vampiro.

 **449 años después.**

El mundo sobrenatural dio por sentado que Hyodo Issei había muerto combatiendo al Señor Oscuro ya que las huestes que atacaban el territorio de los vampiros se retiraron misteriosamente.

Se realizaron funerales en todas las mitologías en nombre del más grande héroe de la historia.

Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia y Koneko quedaron devastadas por la noticia, todos esos años no dejaron de pensar en su caballero.

Rossweisse, Ravel e Irina también se deprimieron por la noticia pero siguieron adelante con sus vidas.

 **1051 años después.**

Durante todo ese tiempo Hyodo Issei había vivido con Carmilla, ella le devolvió la alegría a su corazón. Al igual que ella su piel se había vuelto blanca y sus ojos eran rojos.

Restauraron el castillo, los vampiros con ayuda de Issei abandonaron su forma de murciélagos antropomorfos y adoptaron forma humana. Todos vivían en armonía en el castillo, se realizaban majestuosos bailes en honor a los Señores Oscuros, Carmilla e Issei. Reconocieron a Issei como la pareja de su reina también su líder.

Ambos se encontraban durmiendo en sus aposentos cuando un llanto los despertó. Él se levantó y se dirigió a dos cunas cerca de su cama, recogió de ellas a dos bebés.

-Shhhhh! No lloren, aquí estoy.

Los bebés se tranquilizaron al sentir a su padre. Él se dirigió a la cama nuevamente con ambas criaturas, Carmilla tomó a uno de los bebés en brazos.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que llegaras tuve una premonición, de que un caballero de armadura roja vendría a cambiar mi vida.

-¿Fue por eso que me ofreciste convertirme en vampiro?

-Así fue al principio, pero con el pasar de los años me enamoré de ti, ahora nuestros hijos son la prueba de ello.

-Yo acepté convertirme en vampiro para olvidar mi dolor, ya lo he superado. Ahora soy más feliz de lo que jamás habría soñado.

 **257 años después.**

Los hijos de Issei y Carmilla crecieron, como vampiros puro sangre tardaron en crecer. Gabriel y Elizabeth como los bautizaron ahora tenían la apariencia de adolescentes.

Todo era felicidad para Issei, pero esta fue truncada por un asedio a su castillo por parte de los demonios al mando de Sirzechs Lucifer, luego de la supuesta muerte de Issei, envío a grupos de demonios para comprobar la veracidad de estos hechos. Cada grupo que era enviado era exterminado por los vampiros. Solo hasta hace un par de años obtuvo pruebas contundentes de que Issei seguía vivo.

Seguramente fue tomado prisionero por el Señor Oscuro pensaba.

Organizó un asedio con miles de demonios, tenía la intención de llevarlo de vuelta con su hermanita, quién nunca dejó de culparse por abandonarlo.

El asedio había iniciado, Issei salió a defender el frente del castillo con sus guerreros, sus hijos defenderían los flancos. Carmilla estaba ayudando a evacuar a las madres con sus hijos debido a que los vampiros se habían multiplicado considerablemente.

El techo del salón donde se encontraban fue destruido por Sirzechs.

Carmilla les ordenó que escaparan mientras ella lo detenía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres demonio?

-Sé muy bien que Hyodo Issei se encuentra prisionero aquí, he venido a llevármelo.

-Él está aquí por voluntad propia. Vete si no quieres morir.

Él no esperó ni un segundo y se lanzó a combatir con la reina vampiro. Ella hizo todo lo posible por detenerlo pero era demasiado fuerte y acabó sucumbiendo. Ahora yacía muerta en el suelo.

Gabriel, Elizabeth e Issei sintieron la desaparición de la presencia de Elizabeth gracias a su conexión de sangre.

Cuando llegaron Gabriel y Elizabeth se lanzaron al cuerpo de su madre, Sirzechs retrocedió.

Ambos lloraban sin consuelo.

Issei observaba desde el techo destruido a sus hijos y su esposa muerta.

-Padre, madre está…-Sollozaba Elizabeth.

Sirzechs alzó la vista para ver a quién se dirigían.

-Tú, maldito. ¿Cómo pudiste?- le gritó.

-Issei-kun he venido a rescatarte.

Issei bajó y empezó a correr contra Sirzechs.

-Has matado a mi esposa, has invadido mi castillo. Lo pagarás con tu vida.

Sirzechs no tuvo más remedio que pelear contra él, el combate duró muy poco. Issei era increíblemente más poderoso que antes. El maou tuvo que escapar mediante un círculo de transporte, las tropas de demonios se retiraron.

Issei se desplomó en el suelo para llorar a su esposa, la ira lo consumía, los demonios pagarían caro esta afrenta.

Los vampiros de alto rango llegaron al salón.

-Señor, los demonios se han retirado ¿Que haremos ahora?

-Prepárense para invadir el inframundo, reúnan a todos los Licántropos, Ghouls, y Muertos Vivientes que puedan.

Issei levantó en brazos a su mujer muerta y la enterró con sus propias manos en la tierra congelada de los jardines, sus hijos se despidieron de su madre.

-Padre ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Cuestionó Elizabeth.

-Sirzechs pagará por esto. Vamos.

Pasaron un par de días, los vampiros reunieron un ejército de criaturas de la noche. Utilizando un círculo de transporte a gran escala fueron transportados al territorio del Maou Lucifer.

Las bestias fueron liberadas por todo el territorio y las ciudades cercanas desatando una masacre. Los vampiros atacaron la mansión del maou. Issei buscaba a Sirzechs, sus hijos aniquilaban a todos los guardias que encontraban. Los medios transmitían los ataques. Todo el mundo sobrenatural había sido informado de que el Sekiryuutei estaba con los vampiros.

El maou se encontraba con su esposa e hijo en la sala del trono cuando la puerta fue hecha añicos.

-Sirzeeeeeechs- bramó Issei.

Grayfia y Milicas veían con terror a quién en el pasado había salvado el inframundo.

-Issei-kun o debería decir Señor Oscuro. Por favor deja que ellos se vayan.

-Muy bien, que se vayan.

Grayfia y Milicas abandonaron el castillo mientras su esposo y padre combatía al Señor Oscuro, al igual que antes fue ampliamente superado por Issei. El maou cayó vencido, la muerte de Carmilla había sido vengada pero Issei no sentía placer.

Reunió a sus súbditos y a sus hijos.

-Escúchenme, a partir de ahora Gabriel y Elizabeth serán sus líderes, los demonios no perdonarán lo que he hecho y vendrán por mí. Ustedes deben seguir con sus vidas.

Sus hijos intentaron persuadirlo pero no lo consiguieron, muy a su pesar obedecieron a su padre. Los regresó al territorio de los vampiros con un círculo de transporte. Sabía que no volvería a verlos.

Se quedó solo en ese territorio destruido, las bestias que habían liberado seguían causando destrucción. Uno de los soldados demonios seguía con vida.

-Escúchame, ve y diles a los otros maou que los estaré esperando en mi antiguo castillo.

Hyodo Issei se retiró a su viejo castillo, había sufrido los estragos del tiempo. Se sentó en una silla del salón principal a recordar toda su vida, todo lo que había vivido y a quienes había conocido en ese tiempo. Los hechos que lo habían conducido a este punto.

Los maou restantes reunieron ejércitos y aniquilaron a las criaturas de la noche que atacaban el inframundo, ahora se dirigían al antiguo castillo del Señor Oscuro.

Destruyeron la entrada, recorrieron los salones hasta encontrarlo. Ahí estaba, sentado con una copa en la mano, sus ojos rojos brillaban en la oscuridad.

-Justo a tiempo. Tenía ganas de tomar un poco de sangre.

 **Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic. Es una historia que simplemente se me ocurrió y la escribí. Cuéntenme que les ha parecido. La escribí como una historia auto conclusiva pero podría continuarla dependiendo de la aceptación que tenga o reescribirla ampliándola.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. Aviso

**Aviso**

 **Hola a todos. Los saluda Carlos Balcarce.**

 **A todos los que le gustó el Señor Oscuro Vampiro tengo una gran noticia, al menos lo es para mí. Voy a reescribir la historia ampliándola, muchas cosas van a ser mejor explicadas, aumentará el contenido etc.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen la historia y los que comentaron. Un agradecimiento especial para Aeretr cuyas críticas me ayudaron bastante y me pusieron a pensar.**

 **En unos días será subido el prólogo del nuevo Señor Oscuro Vampiro. Este fic no será borrado, le cambié el nombre para diferenciarlo. Este sería el capítulo piloto del nuevo fic como si de una serie de televisión se tratase.**


End file.
